Wristwatches commonly comprise a watch piece and a watch band to allow the watch piece to be carried on the wrist of a wearer. In many cases, the watch band is supported on the watch piece by a pair of pins, which are themselves each supported on the housing of the watch piece between pairs of collinear facing recesses disposed on bearing portions of the housing. The pins are readily prone to becoming broken or dislodged from their supporting recesses, especially when the wearer of the wristwatch is engaged in an activity involving rapid movement of the arms and wrists, or when the wristwatch contacts a hard surface. If even one of the two pins breaks, the watch will fall off of the wearer's wrist, potentially leading to loss of the wristwatch.
It is a general object of the invention to provide a method for providing secondary connection of portions of the watch band of a wristwatch to each other and/or to the watch piece, such that, if one of the pins becomes broken or dislodged, portions of the watch band will remain connected to each other or to the watch piece. It is another general object of the invention to provide a wristwatch that will remain on the wearer's wrist if one of the pins becomes broken or dislodged.